SOS d'un sorcier en détresse
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Quand Draco se dévoile. Extrait : 'Je ne considère le fait d'être né Malfoy comme une chance.' 'Je ne suis pas celui que tu connaissais. Tu sais maintenant qui je suis.'


**Auteur :**Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **SOS d'un sorcier en détresse

**Rated :**K+

**Couple :**HP/DM

**Genre :** Romance/Deathfic/Tragédie/SongFic

**Disclaimer :**L'univers HP appartient à JKR et la chanson originelle à Michel Berger et Luc Plamondon.

**Note :** Cette idée m'est venue à force d'écouter cette chanson. Et comme ma co-auteure l'aime beaucoup elle aussi, je lui dédicace ce texte (même si elle n'aime pas spécialement les songfic lol). J'ai modifié les paroles d'origine pour le bien de mon texte.

.

* * *

.

_« Potter,_

_Ca fait un mois que tu m'as trouvé dans ces toilettes. Tu as surement dû être surpris de me voir comme ça. Sans mon masque habituel, laissant sortir mes émotions. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de savoir pourquoi je pleurais ce jour là, mais moi j'ai envie que tu le saches. C'est pourquoi je t'écris cette lettre._

_Je t'imagine te dire que tu n'en a rien à faire de mes états d'âme tout en continuant quand même de lire. Parce que tu as toujours été, et tu l'es encore, trop curieux. _

Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure  
Voici le S.O.S  
D'un sorcier en détresse

_Voilà tu vas enfin tout savoir sur moi. Ce que tu sais déjà et ce que tu n'as jamais su. Ce que je t'ai toujours caché et qu'aujourd'hui je ne supporte plus._

_Rassure toi, ce n'est pas réellement un appel à l'aide. Car quand tu liras cette lettre, je ne serais déjà plus. Je me serais déjà libéré de mes chaines. _

_Oui, tu as bien compris. Je vais mettre fin à mon existence. Ce que tu n'as pas réussi à faire en me lançant ce sort, à cause de l'arrivée de mon parrain._

_Si tu savais comme je l'ai maudit de m'avoir sauvé. _

_Tu m'avais, sans le savoir, offert une échappatoire à ce qu'est ma vie. Si j'avais eu le courage et la force de parler quand j'étais au sol, je t'aurais remercié. Mais heureusement je ne l'ai pas fait._

_Car oui, je ne suis pas courageux, mais ça tu le savais déjà. Je suis lâche, je le reconnais et ne m'en cache plus._

_La preuve, je ne suis pas capable de te parler en face et je m'apprête à faire le grand saut._

J'ai toujours confondu la vie  
Avec c'qu'on m'a imposé  
J'ai comme des envies de voir un chang'ment  
J'voudrais lire autre chose  
Que la haine  
Que la haine  
Que la haine dans tes yeux

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas celui que j'ai toujours laissé voir. Mais il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre et l'accepter. _

_Mon père a bien fait son œuvre. J'ai longtemps cru en tout ce qu'il me disait. En toutes ces idées fausses qu'il a gravé dans mon esprit. _

_J'ai pris conscience de la réalité du piège dans lequel on m'a enfermé en début d'année, quand le lord m'a imposé une mission. Jamais je ne pourrais l'accomplir. Pas par lâcheté, mais parce que je n'ai pas envie de devenir ce qu'on me demande._

_Je suis coincé dans cette existence qu'on m'a forcé à choisir, sans possibilité de faire marche arrière. Et moi comme un parfait petit soldat, j'ai tout accepté, sans broncher._

_Même par rapport à toi. Là je risque de te surprendre, figure toi que je ne t'ai jamais haï. Mais mon père m'a toujours fait comprendre que je devais le faire. Alors pour répondre à ses exigences, je l'ai fait croire. Pourtant…_

_Pourtant c'est tout le contraire. _

_Quand en première année tu as refusé ma main, j'ai saisi l'occasion de laisser apparaitre cette pseudo haine. Même s'il est vrai que ton refus m'a vexé, il n'y avait pas de quoi te haïr. Mais j'ai joué mon rôle de parfait petit Malfoy._

_Au fil des années j'ai éprouvé plusieurs sentiments à ton encontre._

_De la colère. Pour ce refus vexant. Je ne vais pas y revenir et m'y étaler, car justement, il est blessant pour mon égo._

_De l'indifférence. Face à cette adoration que les gens te portent. Tu n'as jamais été un héro pour moi. Je t'ai toujours vu comme quelqu'un qui n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire face à son destin._

_De l'envie. De voir que tu été entouré. Que malgré tout ces adorateurs, tu avais de vrais amis sur qui compter. Pas comme moi._

_De la compassion. Quand tu as dû ramener le corps de Diggory après avoir fait face au seigneur des ténèbres._

_De la peine. Quand tu as perdu ton parrain, le seul "membre" de ta famille qu'il te restait._

_Et pour finir, à mon grand malheur…_

_De l'amour. Oui, tu as bien lu. Je suis tombé sous ton charme._

_J'aime tout de toi. De tes éclats de rire à tes éclats de colère. De ta sollicitude à ton désintéressement. De ton respect à ton arrogance. De tes moments de bravoure à tes moments de peine._

_Je t'ai déjà surpris en train de pleurer, alors que tu te croyais seul. Mais je n'ai jamais osé venir te réconforter, Merlin sait pourtant combien j'en avais envie. Mais à quoi bon, de toute façon tu m'aurais rejeté, alors pourquoi me faire du mal en plus._

_Je dis me faire du mal en plus, car de te voir si triste me faisait déjà souffrir. J'aurais tellement voulu venir effacer ces larmes sur tes joues, les faire disparaitre de tes yeux. _

_Tes yeux si beaux et si expressifs. Mais les seuls regards que tu me lançais étaient des regards de haine. Comme j'aurais aimer anéantir ce sentiment que tu as pour moi. Pour pouvoir découvrir autre chose dans tes prunelles. _

Au grand loto de l'univers  
J'ai pas tiré l'bon numéro  
J'suis mal dans ma peau  
J'ai plus envie d'être un Malfoy  
D'être soumis au lord

_Je ne considère pas le fait d'être né Malfoy comme une chance. J'aurais préféré naitre Weasley ou Granger. C'est étrange de lire ça n'est ce pas ? Pourtant c'est la vérité._

_J'envie les Weasley d'avoir su dire non à cette connerie de sang-pur et d'avoir tourné les dos à toutes ces idées préconçues qu'elle engendre._

_Tout comme je suis fier de ton amie Hermione. Elle leur clou le bec à ces "sang-pur". En leur montrant qu'une sorcière née de parents moldus peut être aussi puissante qu'eux, voir plus. _

_Je n'arrive plus à faire face à mon rôle de parfait Malfoy, je n'arrive plus à le supporter. _

_J'exècre mon nom. Je l'abhorre, je le rejette et le renie. Ainsi que tout ce qu'il m'apporte, mon destin, mon enrôlement forcé auprès du lord, ta haine…_

_Je choisi enfin ma destinée. Je m'arrête là et refuse de continuer à jouer ce rôle et de subir cette soumission._

Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs  
Pourquoi je crie, pourquoi je pleure  
Je crois que j'ai besoin  
De voir un autre monde

J'ai jamais eu les pieds sur Terre  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
J'suis mal dans ma peau

_Je ne suis pas celui que tu connaissais. Tu sais maintenant qui je suis. Enfin, en partie. _

_Mais tu sais surtout que je ne suis pas ce garçon arrogant, blessant, condescendant, dédaigneux, hautain, méprisant et autres qualificatifs de ce goût là que tu croyais connaitre._

_Je suis arrivé à un stade de ma vie où j'aspire à autre chose. Je sais que c'est lâche, mais je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives que celle-ci._

_J'espère simplement que ma mort sera plus clémente avec moi que ma vie._

J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers  
J'aim'rais mieux être un oiseau  
Pour aller plus haut

_Il est temps pour moi de te laisser. Je dois me rendre à la volière, pour te faire parvenir cette lettre, avant de rejoindre la tour d'astronomie. _

_Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de plus bel endroit pour mourir. De là je pourrais enfin me sentir libre, avoir l'impression de voler…_

_Draco, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû se soumettre à Malfoy. »_

_._

* * *

.

_J'éspere que ça vous à plu. Que se soit le cas ou non, n'hésitez pas, laisser moi une tite review.  
_


End file.
